


A Little Piece of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dead Sex, Love, M/M, Necromancers, Revenge, Zombies, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs, hearing the corrupt men behind him, their footsteps beating heavy against the soft forest ground. Gerard’s eyes are darting around from tree to tree, attempting to find a suitable place to hide. He makes a sharp turn to the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. The lyrics to the song are in bold

**_Before the story begins, is it such a sin, for me to take what’s mine? Until the end of time...._ **

He runs, hearing the corrupt men behind him, their footsteps beating heavy against the soft forest ground. Gerard’s eyes are darting around from tree to tree, attempting to find a suitable place to hide. He makes a sharp turn to the right.

**_Our love had been so strong for far too long. I was weak with fear that something would go wrong._ **

“He turned right! After him!” One of them yelled form not too far behind. 

“Don’t let him get away!” 

“Come on guys! He’s heading for the top of the cliff, he can’t go much farther!” 

Gerard hears all of them yell, but he doesn’t pay much attention. His one and only focus right now is getting away, he must. If not for himself, for his lover. 

**_Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from you._ **

He was almost to the top, when he hears the men getting closer and closer, gaining speed while Gerard is losing it. Soon, he reaches the peak and whips around to find all the men surrounding him, dogs barking and growling viciously at their prey. 

“Hand over the boy and we won’t hurt you.” The tallest and kindest of them all says. They see Gerard’s eyes dart down to the body in his hands, then to them, then to the edge of the cliff.  

**_Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring his deepest fears._ **

“Don’t be hasty! Just-”

Gerard took one last look at them and fell back, calmly falling with the body still in his arms. You couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t like he had that much of a choice. 

 ** _Must have stabbed him fifty fuckin’ times. I can’t believe it! They ripped his heart right before his eyes_**  

Right before he hits the water, he wraps his arms tightly around the younger, cradling him to his chest for safety. He can’t let his hard work go to waste now.

The impact knocks the air out of Gerard, but other than that there is no damage, not that there could be. Gerard’s cradling kept the shorter safe (well, as safe as he could be now), and he resurfaces with the undamaged in his arms. The other men saw Gerard rise, yelling lines such as “after him” and “he won’t get away!” 

Slowly but surely he rises from the depths of the lake and onto the bank, drenched with the freezing water. The impact and all the running has Gerard almost at his weakest, but in a desperate attempt to make it to their destination he slings the unconscious boy over his shoulder and sprints. He recognizes that tree with the black markings on it, and quickly runs off parallel to it. 

**_I can keep you lookin’ young and preserved forever, with a fountain to spray on your mouth whenever._ **

Almost there, he can see the smoke of the fire he left on coming out of he chimney. 

“He’s heading for the witch necromancer’s cottage!” He hears a man with a raspy voice yell. Gerard rolls his eyes...typical. He made his house in the woods for a reason, so that no one bothers his work or gives his small cottage a “freaky” name. But, as it seem, his attempts were futile. Necromancer’s cottage? Did they know anything of his work? NO.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear the gunshot until it was to late. The bullet clipped him in the leg, causing him to fall and drop the body. 

“Uhhhh.” He moans out, checking his leg for any extreme damage. It seemed that it just barely hit the skin, so he got up (much to the disappointment of his limbs) and continued the trek again. He bursts through his door and drops the boy on the examination table. After making sure all the locks on the doors are secure, he runs back to the body and begins the process. 

 ** _Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that’s why I got a heater for your thighs._**  

“He’s in there!”

“Break the door down!”

“Drag him out by his hair!”

The men are outside the door now, banging their hard fists in an attempt to break it down. 

“Come on.” He speaks, moving his tools out of the way and pounding on the other’s chest. “Wake the fuck up!” 

Just as the men barge through the door, the younger stirs. 

“Ow.....my head.” He mumbles, pressing a cold hand to the injured area.

“Is he-”

“He can’t be, he was-”

“Dead.” The men are all flabbergasted. Never before have they seen such witchcraft. Not to say necromancy was unheard of, it was commonly known and feared. Hearing stories about it was scary enough, let alone seeing it up close. 

From across the room, Gerard grins from ear to ear. 

**_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave, to repossess a body with which I’ve misbehaved_ **

“Where.....where am I?” The corpse asks, looking around the small cottage. 

“What do we do?” Whispered a blonde male to his companions.

“WE KILL IT!” And just like that Gerard things all his hard work, all his goddamn exertion was for nothing when one of the men charge forward with a bronze sword. It plunges through the dead one’s stomach, and all is silent. 

“Why won’t you die?!” Another screams and runs up, thrusting another knife into his chest. Both men continued to stab at the poor boy, while he just sat there and stared at them. 

“What........is it?” One guy said, backing away slowly towards that door. 

  ** _Smiling right from ear to ear, almost laughed himself to tears._**

“That, my fine fellows,” Gerard speaks from behind them. “Is your worst nightmare.” He looks over at the young boy, whom is still sitting on the table, and gives a quick nod of the head; the signal that he can do as his cravings please. Immediately he pounces on the nearest hunter, going straight for the throat and ravaging it. 

“Get it off me!” The victim tries to say, but all that comes out is blood and a strange gurgle. It doesn’t matter if he could process words or not, his companions were already fleeing towards the door.

“Uh-Uh-Uh.” Gerard taunts, moving so that he stands in front of the door.

The men are now trapped between a freaky and (by their point of view) insane necromancer, or a “zombie” that has a hankering for human flesh.  

Decisions decisions.....

They don’t have much time left to decide, for the “dead” boy they now recognize as Frank Iero is done with his other meal. Standing up from his crouched position Frank wipes the blood off his face. Gerard smiles at him and nods again. 

Screams fill the old cabin as Frank has a feast of flesh. 

**_Must have stabbed them fifty fuckin times! I can’t believe it! Ripped their hearts out right before their eyes, eyes over easy. Eat it, eat it, eat it!_ **

“I told you I’d bring you back.” Says Gerard when Frank is finally full. He smiles, showing off his bloody teeth. Gerard sighs and walks over to Frank. 

“I’m so sorry Frankie! You were walking home from the cabin, and those hunters got you,” he cries out, hugging Frank tightly to his chest. “This is all my fault. If I wasn’t so weird they wouldn’t be up here and you would still be fine.”

 ** _Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways, I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_**  

“Shshshshsh,” Frank coos. “It wasn’t your fault, it was their fault. They just couldn’t understand you....us. And if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here now.” 

“I’m so sorry Frankie...”  

“It’s okay Gee.” They stay in a sweet embrace for a while, basking in their love, when Gerard trails his hands down Frank’s back and onto his ass, giving it a squeeze. 

“Oh Gee.” Frank moans. 

**_I gotta make up for what I’ve done, ‘cause he was up in a piece of heaven_ **

“Mmhmm, I missed you Frankie. Even though it’s only been a week.” Gerard continues to stroke and squeeze Frank’s ass. 

“Ah, I missed you too Gee. It’s been too long.” Their lips and tongues meet in a battle of dominance, which Gerard wins. The winner walks forward, causing Frank to walk backwards until they hit the small bed in the corner. Gerard quickly spins them around so when they fall Frank is straddling him. 

They waste no time in stripping of their clothes and grinding their very hard crotches together. 

“Oh god, Gee! I need you in me now.” Frank whimpers. 

Gerard slaps Frank’s ass and demands,“tell me how much you need it Frank.” 

“Ah! I need it soo much Gee! Please just get your fucking huge, hard cock in me now!” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” And finally Gerard flips them over and spits into his hand, lubing his dick up quickly. “You don’t need prepping, do you?”

“Fuck no, just get in me!”

“Ok ok, hold your horses Frankie.” Gerard giggles, but quickly thrusts into his boyfriend. 

“YES! God yes!” Frank moans. As Gerard increases his speed, Frank’s moans increase as well. With every thrust he moans like a whore, and that’s just how Gerard loves it. 

 ** _He was never this good in bed even when he was sleeping, now he’s just so perfect I’ve never been quite so fucking deep in him_**  .

“God Frank, I love you.”

“Ah! I love you too.”  

“Did you get tighter?”

“Did you get bigger?” Frank jokes back, then gets serious. “I’m-I’m g-gonna-” 

He doesn’t finish his sentence before he’s coming all over his and Gerard’s stomachs. 

“F-Frank...I-I’m gonna-OH!” And then Gerard comes inside of Frank, falling limp on the other’s chest. 

“I love you Frank Anthony Iero.” Gerard pants.

“I love you too Gerard Arthur Way.” 

 “Stay here with me? In my little piece of heaven?” Gerard asks, hugging Frank to his chest after pulling out. 

 “Of course Gerard.” 

**_We're coming back, coming back_ **

**_We'll live forever, live forever_ **

**_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding_ **

**_Let's start the killing, start the killing_ **

**_"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_ **

**_"Yes, I do"_ **

**_"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_ **

**_"I do"_ **

**_"I now pronounce you"_ **

**_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_ **

**_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_ **

**_And I know, I know it's not your time_ **

**_But bye, bye_ **

**_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_ **

**_You think it's over but it's just begun_ **

**_But baby don't cry_ **

**_You had my heart, at least for the most part_ **

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_ **

**_We fell apart, let's make a new start_ **

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_ **

**_But baby don't cry_ **


End file.
